Return Of Teddy CONTINUED
by FionaFiPhillips
Summary: What Will Fi And Jack Do When A Giant Teddy Bear Is Trying To Kill Them  Story Continued From Rockerbaby


**RETURN OF TEDDY - CHAPTER 3 "NO WHERE TO HIDE"  
><strong>_This story is based from Rockerbaby's "Return Of Teddy" they didn't finish the story so i thought i would give it  
>a try, this is my first time at fanfic so be kind. read chapters 1 &amp; 2 here .nets/256284/1/Return_Of_Teddy_

Fiona woke up and try to shake jack awake "JACK! WAKE UP!, THERE'S A GIANT TEDDY BEAR TRYING TO KILL US!"

Jack awoke and jumped to his feet as the Giant evil teddy bear tryed to throw another beam of light jack grabed his sisters

hand and ran out the door, they ran down the stairs as Fi yelled "WHERE'S MOM!"

Jack: "I DON'T KNOW!"

They ran outside and hid in a shed, Fiona looks at jack "What is going on?"

Jack: "I don't know, i was asleep and mom came and woke me up, then Juki

wasn't no where to be found Fiona: you still sleep with that stupid thing?

Jack rolls his eyes "Then i went to see if annie has seen him then when i turned around mom turned into a gaint teddy bear!"

Fiona thought for a moment "Wait! it could be possible that Juki was possed in some way and now has possed mom!"

Jack looks at her "After seeing what i just saw, i will never tease you about weird stuff again"

by this time the giant evil teddy bear has made it outside, it heard them talking and threw a beam of light at the shed,

the wood of the shed ripped in half as fiona and jack flew to the ground.

Fiona got up and helped jack up as they ran "FIONA RUN FASTER!"

the teddy bear was coming at full speed nothing could stop it, people in the streets were running and screaming in terrior.

**Chapter 4 - "The Invasion Of Teddy Bears"**

The giant evil teddy bear was blowing up cars and everything in it's path. mean while

Irene and ned along with Carey, Clu & Annie just arrived at the house

Irene stepped out of the car and noticed the shed was blown to piecies

"What happend to the shed?" Annie stepped out and noticed it too, they all did

as they went in the house they could hear muffle screams "Where is that coming from"

annie asked. they looked all around till Carey found molly tied up in a closet close to the kitchen

(A few moments later)

The giant evil teddy bear starts turning people into an evil teddy bear army and these were not

the cute teddy bears you buy at the market, no, they all had red eyes and sharp teeth, not a toy  
>you would want to give to a child<p>

Jack and fiona circled around tlll they were at home again, they ran inside as they tried to catch thier breathe

there they all were looking at them "What?" fiona your mom tells me she was tied up and thrown in the closet

by some giant teddy bear Jack ran to his mom and hugged her "It's true! me and jack were just chased by a

huge evil teddy bear" clu laughed "Yeah Right, your gonna sit there and tell me that.." all of a shudden little teddy

bears started busting through the windows and in to the house "RUN!" Fi yelled as they all headed to the stairs

they all went into fiona's room, jack turned and locked the door, as the door started to rattle fiona tired to think of something

to get them away from the teddy bears. fiona looks at her bedroom window "Aha!" guys lets esape by this window

They all ran out the window and hit the ground when they got back up thier mouths all droped as 2 giant teddy bears

were standing in front of of them threw a beam of light with his magical wizard teddy powers at ned

as ned flew up, up in the air, fiona screamed "NED!" the other giant teddy bear threw fire and it hit annie, irene,

clu and carey all together and blasted them away.

chapter 5 - Good Teddy VS Evil Teddy

there were only 3 left now Jack, Fiona And Molly

the little teddy bears made it outiside, they had guns and held the 3 of them hostage

the giant teddy bears command them to drop to thier knees, as the little teddy bears cuffed  
>them,<p>

molly looked confused at everything that was happening "I'm still confused"

one of the little teddy bears slaped molly in the face with thier hand and told her to  
>be quiet.<p>

What do you want from us! fiona asked angrly "Let us go!" 2 little  
>teddy bears smacked fi in the face and told her to be quiet or they'll shoot<p>

the main giant teddy bear started to talk "Teddy bears will rule the world,  
>and you three will be the first to go"<p>

the giant evil teddy bear formed a beam of light  
>as the other started a fire ball with his fire wizard teddy powers<p>

"Well this is it, i love  
>you guys" jack said as he smiled at his scared mother and sister<p>

out of nowhere a big beam of purple light hit the 2 giant teddy bears as the two hit the ground

what was that? fi asked, then all of a shudden they saw a giant purple teddy bear!

it started to kill the little teddy bears one by one then started throwing purple beams  
>of light at the 2 giant one's,<p>

this took a while the 3 of them watched as the teddy bears fought  
>the evil giant fire teddy bear threw fire at the giant purple teddy bear as it hit the ground<p>

the 3 of them lost hope then the next thing they knew the 2 evil giant teddy bears were dead

and they were sit free the giant purple teddy bear walked away, as it turned around to look  
>at the 3 of them once more molly could see that it was rick who had saved them.<p> 

Chapter 6 coming soon!  
>tell me how i'm doing so far.<p> 


End file.
